Gohan, Master of Mystic
Summary Gohan, Master of Mystic was one of the Omni Guards sworn to protect the Omni King and also the Grand Priest. He has now become one of the Omni Kings. He is known for aiding one of the greatest ever threats The Scarlet King but sacrificed himself to severely injure him to save the lives of many from utter destruction. He helped one of the greatest threats but is also the one of the greatest heroes of CrazyDbs Backstory Origins Gohan was born on Planet Vegeta to Hewkii and Hamita but was sent to Earth for protection from war. He was adopted by Goku who would die and after fighting multiple foes and meeting the z-fighters who would also die he would eventually meet Darius, Zyro, Trigno and Ciri and then many others in CrazyDBS. Zaiko Arc Gohan was sent to Earth and adopted by Goku and was with him until he was 13. While Gohan was out, Zaiko, Gohan's brother, came to Earth and mercilessly killed Goku. Zaiko was a Kai of Planet Vegeta and during a war he was captured and used as a vessel for experimentation where his DNA was fused with the DNA of an acrosian. He was supposed to be the ultimate being but would go on a rampage after research and development. After Goku was killed Gohan was furious and so he would go to find his brother Zaiko and fight him but severely lost in a battle. Zaiko gave him a year to train and come back. Gohan met the z-fighters in this time and was trained by King Kai and became stronger then ever. After this they both met again and after a long fought battle Gohan defeated Zaiko. Gohan was 13 and Zaiko 26 but the age gap didn't matter but instead it made Zaiko overconfident. Gohan spared Zaiko but he would not accept defeat and killed himself frustrated at losing. Now he waits in hell for his next opportunity. Shou and Sachiko After defeating Zaiko, Gohan would return to the Z-fighters but they were dead!?!? He spotted Piccolo lying on the ground and he was barely alive. His last words were "The ones that killed me.. two saiyans named Shou and Sachiko". Gohan spent a year finding the them while also training hard and becoming stronger. He finally found them in West City killing an innocent earthling, Gohan then approached the Saiyans. He fought Sachiko and defeated him relatively easily but sustained minor injuries. Shou kill Sachiko who pleaded for mercy but he was now useless as a new fight began. Gohan faced off against Shou who was a challenge. They exchanged punches and kicks for a long while but the gas in Gohan was running out, he tried to resist and tried willing himself on but couldn't find the energy to carry on as he suddenly dropped onto the ground unable to fight anymore after being completely winded from a punch. Shou aimed a blast at Gohan's head and was about to ruthlessly kill him. he said 'Gohan, you are strong, but not strong enough, shame on you.' But Gohan wouldn't give in as power stimulated inside him. Suddenly, he got up and appeared behind Shou, he awakened Super Saiyan. They fought again with Gohan easily overpowering and in the end, Shou died. Gohan however was severely injured and this form wouldn't last long due to very little of his power and stamina remaining. Darius, Zyro and Trigno. Darius appeared before Gohan as a GoD and took him away to the planet Elementia. It was clear that Gohan had unlimited potential and could become stronger with a few setbacks along the way. He would gain the power of Super Saiyan Blue despite being only 15 training with two new friends Zyro and Trigno who would become a trio of strong warriors with the training of Darius helping them and eventually they became adoptive brothers. Gohan would meet Ciri who was a separate trainee and Zyro's girlfriend but they didn't get along exactly well. The three became stronger and reached heights unreachable to many with Gohan soon becoming a GoD. After a while Darius decided to have an all out spar with three one at a time. Gohan fought Darius while the others were awaiting their fights. Darius was clearly stunning Gohan with such incredible power and this enthused Gohan willing him on until he awakened a newfound power, Ultra Mystic, this power was unbelievable and gave Gohan increased depth in all aspects. He almost defeated Darius who called the fight to a stop noticing that Gohan became quite strong indeed.Then suddenly Gohan's mind was invaded by the spirit of The Scarlet King, it was toying with his mind showing him the death of his home planet and especially the death of his mother, Hamita. These countless deaths were seen as though Darius was the reason it happened.The Scarlet King ordered Gohan to kill Darius who was walking away from the fight. Gohan walked toward Darius unable to control his body and fired a full powered Ultra Assault Kamehameha. Darius' last words were, 'He is back.. Gohan be safe..' After coming back to his senses and realising what he had done Gohan fled knowing Zyro and Trigno would find Darius' corpse discerning the fact that it was Gohan who killed him and they would resent him vowing to avenge their father. Before/After exhibition Arc Gohan trained extremely hard for this and would hope to participate meeting many of the OG rpers including Hewkii who he trained with. Gohan aspired to be the strongest saiyan to ever live and would train non-stop to do so. After a stunning battle with Hewkii, Gohan attained new power gaining Mystic Blue and from this point, he was known as the Master of Mystic.This power didn't last long due to the extreme pressure it put on Gohan. All of a sudden, a person appeared after this battle and viciously stabbed Hewkii in the back with obvious malevolence. This person was Chara who was known as a top class assassin feared by many. Hewkii's last words were 'I am your father..' Gohan screamed with rage and awoke Mystic Blue again and boiled with fury. He went on a rampage and couldn't control himself until the spirit of Hewkii reached him, reassuring him that everything would be fine again. Gohan calmed down and fought Chara killing her swiftly. He tried frequently to try revive Hewkii but failed each time and gave up. Then the exhibitions would start and Gohan readied himself until realising that Zyro and Trigno were to participate so he decided to step out and switched to Universe 10 and became their Angel to avoid conflict. Cultist/Dragnos Emergence Arc Gohan was extremely quiet during this time where one if the greatest villains appeared. He was mostly trainig in secret but helped out on a number of occasions for small tasks. He fought against Raarlark but that was all after seeing Zyro and Trigno he decided to hide away and not get involved. He witnessed the explosion of the White Nova and The Grand Priest Lunar defeating Dragnos but remained quiet. 'Advent of the Scarlet King' When Zyro self destructed he was sent to the Abyss and met the original Scarlet King's spirit who gave him power stronger than that of an Omni Guard. He touched an inscription giving him the knowledge on the history of the Multiverse and was given a prophecy which said he must revive the Scarlet King. He would go back to the real world and would bring back the trio of Gohan, Zyro and Trigno. But Gohan and Trigno were still reluctant and wouldn't talk much. However something in Zyro seemed.. different. They both knew something was up and they became allies again to see what was happening with him. Zyro needed 7 things to revive the Scarlet King. The mystic ki of Gohan, the elemental energy of Trigno, the destruction energy of Beerus, the Royal Dragon energy of Jin, the Rune of Life, Rune of Space and the Rune of Time. He slowly gathered these items which would revive The Scarlet King. After completing the ritual to revive the SK, Gohan and Trigno found out what he was doing and challenged him. During this battle Gohan gained new power, Jade Blue which made him one of the strongest Angels ever, if not the strongest. This power was unbelievable but still the the duo were no match and so they decided to fuse. They became Trighan and unimaginable power unleashed as a new fight began. Finally someone worthy would fight Zyro as the powers were almost on level terms. They fought for a long while with tremors able to be heard across the multiverse. Sometimes Zyro overpowered Trighan while sometimes Trighan overpowered Zyro. This fusion was even able to crack the unbreakable armor worn by Zyro and this was never accomplished before, it was supposedly impossible. Suddenly, Trighan appeared before Zyro who turned to look at him only to see a Hakai aimed at his head. Zyro was about to lose? But he randomly started laughing. "You really thought the Power of Hakai would affect me?!" He batted the Hakai away and flew back, Trighan was shocked. Zyro then fired a beam and the start of a seemingly everlasting beam struggle began but after a long while Zyro's beam consumed Trighan's blast hitting them and diffusing them as both bodies lay on the ground leaving Gohan unconscious. Zyro approached them, a smug look on his face but it would soon be wept away by Trigno's words, "''What would father think". ''Zyro paused for a few second as a smug look now filled with regret but he proceeded in taking the powers of his two best friends. Zyro was able to obtain all other items with ease and now he had the power to resurrect the mighty Scarlet king which he would do by placing each item he gained onto an altar which would create a portal allowing the freedom of The Scarlet King. He was back, a being who only one being could compare to, the Omni King. Now all warriors gathered including Gohan and Trigno and the final battle would take place. Zyro stood beside his king as they prepared to face the might of the strongest and fearless warriors from across the omniverse. Gohan and Trigno fought Zyro again but they were able to counter his attacks this time with an increased knowledge of Zyro's power and also increased power of their own after near death experiences. Meanwhile The Scarlet King faced off against the many warriors aiming to destroy him but he was practically doing nothing while the fighters tried their hardest to try and defeat him. But then he decided to speed things up and grabbed a man named Hewkii who's bones were crushed. Zyro witnessed this and now he had realised what the SK was up to so he had a change of heart. Now with Zyro's formidable power the warriors were fighting with much more ease but still it wasn't enough. Suddenly, out of the sky a being dropped down, it was the Lord Omni King who easily defeated the Scarlet King and sealed his power away inside Zyro. The Multiverse was saved at last.